lienminhfandomcom-20200223-history
Thành viên:BryghtShadow/delay
}) / 100 * (1 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (2 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (3 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (4 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (5 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (6 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (7 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (8 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (9 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (10 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (11 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (12 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (13 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (14 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (15 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (16 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (17 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} + }) / 100 * (18 - 1)) / }) - 1)}}|0}} ) / ( }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}}+ }}} ) }} This template is used to calculate the hidden attack delay from visible attack speed values and visible increase per level percentage. Usage Using Tryndamere's values at V3.7 |as_lvl=2.9 |0.670 |0.689 |0.709 |0.728 |0.748 |0.767 |0.787 |0.806 |0.825 |0.845 |0.864 |0.884 |0.903 |0.923 |0.942 |0.961 |0.981 |1.000}} }} |as_lvl=2.9 |0.670 |0.689 |0.709 |0.728 |0.748 |0.767 |0.787 |0.806 |0.825 |0.845 |0.864 |0.884 |0.903 |0.923 |0.942 |0.961 |0.981 |1.000}} |as_lvl= | 1= | 2= | 3= | 4= | 5= | 6= | 7= | 8= | 9= |10= |11= |12= |13= |14= |15= |16= |17= |18= }} }} Calculations :Note that all calculations rely on the formula provided at attack speed: as_base = 0.625 / (1 + attack_delay) To calculate attack speed at a particular level: : as_base = 0.625 / (1 + attack_delay) * (1 + as_lvl / 100 * (lvl - 1)) To calculate attack delay at a particular level: : attack_delay = 0.625 / as_base * (1 + as_lvl / 100 * (lvl - 1))) - 1 Discrepancy Displayed attack_speed values are rounded to 3 decimal places, and attack_delay value obtained from a single level becomes erroneous. As an example, Ahri's values (V3.7) are: *as_base1 = 0.668 *as_lvl = 2 *attack_delay via as_base1 = (0.625 / 0.668 - 1) = :Note: :* Expected column holds values we expect''ed to calculate; '''actual' column holds values we ''actual''ly calculated. :* Expected values above were obtained from in-game, but there is always the possibility of human error during data input. Increasing accuracy To increase the accuracy of calculations for attack_speed, we look for a more accurate attack_delay value. To do this, we find the arithmetic mean of attack_delay at all 18 levels. As opposed to the value calculated earlier : attack_delay using as_base1 = (0.625 / 0.668 - 1) = This results in calculation of : attack_delay = To see just how accurate it is, we compare it to the expected values at each level. Using live data Values shown here rely on live data used on the wiki. Result: Formulas Conversion between as_base and attack_delay Let X be the level, such that 1 <= X <= 18; S be the speed at level X; D be the hidden "attack_delay" constant; P be the speed increase per level constant, shown as (+P% per level) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- S = (0.625 / (1 + D) * (1 + P / 100 * (X - 1)) ) S * (1 + D) = (0.625 * (1 + P / 100 * (X - 1)) ) 1 + D = (0.625 * (1 + P / 100 * (X - 1)) / S) D = (0.625 * (1 + P / 100 * (X - 1)) / S) - 1 attack_delay using arithmetic mean See also * Round-off_error